Nova
NOVA Welcome to the world of Nova. Set in the present day, a virus has been released on the world, attacking human genes, 'The Nova Contagion'. Most are immune to the disease, but some have had their genes altered and enhanced. A small number of teenagers and young adults around the world have been mutated, their newly purple eyes reflecting their altered nature. Now they are hunted by the world's governments for their abilities. With their normal lives and freedom taken away from them, all they can do now is run, or hide. Join this world and become a mutant! Create your character, decide on your mutation, post the info below and get set to fight for your freedom! THE NOVA MUTANTS File:Mutants.png RPA kat (jasmine).jpg|Kat, 17 RPA deadeye (casper).jpg|Casper, 18 RPA spike (jacob).jpg|Jacob, 17 Zoe RP.jpg|Zoe, 16 Sophia RP.jpg|Sophia, 18 RPA cj (cara).jpg|Cara, 17 RPV wraith (leo).jpg|Leo, 19 RPA chucky (nick).jpg|Chucky, 17 RPA brains (bertie).jpg|Bertie, 18 RPB tox (doug).jpg|Doug, 15 Jessica.jpg|Jessica, 16 Paige.jpg|Paige, 17 Crash.jpg|Crash, 15 Anthony.jpg|Anthony, 17 Vincent aka Kai.jpg|Kai, 18 Benny.jpg|Benny, 19 kelsie.jpg|Kelsie, 18 hunter.jpg|Hunter, 19 lincoln2.jpg|Lincoln, 19 Hannah RP.png|Hannah, 18 Johnny RP.png|Johnny, 15 Emma Nova.png|Emma, 14 File:Nova.jpg|Jordan, 16 File:Taylor_Nova.png|Taylor, 16 Michael.png|Michael, 18 Jess RP.jpg|Jess, 16 Liam.jpg|Liam, 17 Ellie.jpg|Elliot, 12 Scott rp.jpg|Scott, 20 Katie RP.jpg|Katie, 15 Kyle RP.jpg|Kyle, 15 Susie_rp.png|Susie, 18 Gabriel_rp.png|Gabriel, 19 Raphael_rp.png|Raphael, 19 File:Lily_rp.png|Lily, 16 File:Plutos_Mutants.png RPV pluto (alex).jpeg|Pluto, 20 RPV nano (danielle).jpg|'Nano', 19 RPV surfer (vic).jpg|'Surfer', 16 RPV clone (tristan).jpg|'Cloner', 18 RPB ghost.jpg|'Ghost' RPC osiris (david).jpg|'Osiris', 14 RPV psycho (el).jpg|El, 18 RPV gamma (curtis).jpg|'Gamma', 18 RPV beast (nico).jpg|'Golem', 19 Alexandria_rp.jpg.png|Alexandria, 17 Pluto scar.png|Pluto's mutant's mark File:Non-Mutants.png Cole_rp.png|Cole, 13 Tom.jpg|Tom, 9 jackson.jpg|Jackson, 21 Melanie.jpg|Melanie, 18 * Will Beecher (Inner Demon) - TheBadger2805 * Sora Peterson (Cryokinesis) - AuraMaster07 * Kasmira Lahr (Illusions) - Aussie Mate * Maya Bailey (Telekinesis) - Maralina Young * Niamh Rennet (Gravity Manipulation) - The CalAmity of One * Maureen Waters (Formulated Sand Blasts) - Half Centaur * Ariadne Ladas (Enhanced Senses) - Marilena.x * Kat (Pyrokinesis) SC * Casper (Enhanced Eyes) SC * Jacob (Osteokinesis) SC * Zoe (Camouflage) SC * Sophia (Remote Vision) SC * Cara (Power Replication) SC * Leo (Paralysis) SC * Chucky (Regeneration) SC * Bertie (Super Intelligence) SC * Doug (Toxikinesis) SC * Jessica (Aerokinesis) SC * Paige (Telepathy) SC * Crash (Sonokinesis) SC * Anthony (Technopathy) SC * Kai (Teleportation) SC * Christopher (Metal Manipulation) SC * Naomi (Photokinetic Constructs) SC * Benny (Persuasion) SC * Hannah (Terrakinesis) SC * Johnny (Dimension Manipulation) SC * Emma (Energy Transferal) SC * Jordan (Impenetrable Skin) SC * Taylor (Energy Absorption & Redirection) SC * Jess (Social Camouflage) SC * Liam (Emotion Control) SC * Elliot (Government Intuition) SC * Scott (Phasing) SC * Katie (Hydrokinesis) SC * Kyle (Chlorokinesis) SC * Susie (Invisibility) SC * Gabriel (Disease Manipulation) SC * Raphael (Flying) SC * Lily (Survival) SC * Michael (Fear Personification) SC * Lincoln (Electrokinesis) SC * Hunter (Healing Powers) SC * Kelsie (Hyper Mind) SC * Melanie (Pyrokinesis) SC * Barry (Super Speed) SC * Natalie (Assimilation Shield) SC Pluto's Mutants * 'Pluto' (Super Strength/Endurance) SC * 'Nano' (Datakinesis) SC * 'Surfer' (Super speed) SC * 'Cloner' (Duplication) SC * 'Ghost' (Unconfirmed) SC * 'Osiris' (Control Branding) SC * El (Hypnosis) SC * 'Gamma' (Radiokinesis) SC * 'Golem' (Beast Physiology) SC * Alexandria (Memory Manipulation) SC Non-Mutant * Cole SC * Tom SC * Jackson SC Will Beecher (Diablo) * Age: 17 * Location: Munich, Germany * Mutation: Inner Demon * Biography': ''Growing up in a harsh part of London as an only child with very little support from his parents, Will has always felt as if he has no real place where he belongs. Considering himself something of an outcast throughout his life, Will has learnt to contain his anger at the world as best he can by creating a being in his mind which holds his destructive thoughts. For a long time all he wanted was to feel that he had a place in his brutal society. With the outbreak of The Nova Contagion, he will begin to discover that being an outcast for all his life will be his greatest advantage in the new world. His challenge will be controlling the being that has emerged from his exposure to The Nova Contagion. Sora Peterson (''Wolf) * '''''Age: 16 * Location: ??? * Mutation: Cyrokinesis * Biography: While his parents were frequently on business trips, him and his sister were left at home with their maid. Once he was twelve, his parents decided to ship him off to boarding school. The plane he was traveling on crashed in the middle of nowhere. To all of society, he is believed to be dead. He took on a new identity so he wouldn't be recognized and has been traveling country to country ever since. Kasmira Lahr * Age:''18 * ''Location: Chicago, America * Mutation: Illusion Casting * Biography: Kas grew up in Wagga Wagga. She lived a normal life, going to school and making trouble. During Christmas holidays, before her final year of school, she discovered her eye colour seemed to have changed from blue to a dark shade of purple. Not long after, she found out she could manipulate what people saw, making them see her normal eye colour. An energetic young woman, she usually gets into trouble because of her rebellious nature and independence. She doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. (Judgmental bitch) Maya Bailey (Skye) * Age: ''18 * ''Location: Greece * Mutation: ''Advanced Telekinetic Ability * ''Biography: Maya was a straight ''A student at school until her parents died near the end of year due to a car accident. She kept her grades up and graduated then moved from her Paris, France apartment to pay rent at her Grandma's. Maya took care of her Grandma and went to college getting 2 degrees. She then got a job at the airport nearby and lived on from there. One day she noticed her striking blue eyes were becoming an indigo but the next day they were normal so she continued going to work and taking care of Grandma. She came downstairs one day about to go out for a road trip when she heard the news on in the living room. She jumped in her car without saying goodbye and looked at her indigo eyes in the review mirror. She started her car and headed out for Manchester, England to stay with an old friend. Niamh Rennet *Age: '14 *Location: ''Norway *'''''Mutation: Gravity Manipulation *''Biography:'' Niamh was born and grew up in the south of Africa. With an 18 year old sister named Hannah and younger brother Tom, 9 years old, she lived a fairly normal life, if you were as rich as she was. She was active, playing sports with her sister regularly. Going to a top school, she wasat the top end of her classes until at 14, her eyes turned from grey to a deep purple. She was one of them, but without a clue of her power. Keeping up a supply of contact lenses, Niamh then focused on languages, sports and exercise in case she needed to flee, and her exam grades dropped. One day, after school finished for the weekend, Hannah caught her before going into the house. She had purple eyes. Niamh took out her own contacts, and now her, with a power not showing itself, and her sister have a whole new reason for playing sports. And a secret to keep from their family. Maureen Waters * Age:''12 *Location: 'Minneapolis, Minnesota *Mutation: ''Formulated Sand Blasts *''Biography: ''Maureen is an only child in a middle-class family. She was a typical girl, in a Girl Scout troop. She took martial arts classes for fun and loved cats. When her eyes turned purple over a break from school, her parents noticed even before she did. She discovered her power a few days later, when she killed a raccoon that threatened her cat. Her parents protected her and started to homeschool her. When in public, she wears sunglasses and says that she is sensitive to light, if anyone asks. She is still in a Girl Scout troop and has a life that is close to normal. She wants to stop being protected and actually do something, but is afraid to. She is cautious and quiet, preferring to be unnoticed and let adults make every decision. Ariadne Ladas (Spider) *'''''Age: 19 *''Location:'' Chicago, America *''Mutation:'' Enhanced Senses *''Biography: ''Ariadne was living a normal, comfortable and rich life. Because the news about the “The Nova Contagion” were late to reach Greece, when her eyes started changing colour she was able to keep living her normal life by using contact lenses. She didn’t talk to anyone about it, especially not her over-protective parents, and since she hadn’t developed any powers she thought she had nothing to worry about. Until, of course, the news reach her father’s ears, who decides to pull some strings and have her DNA tested for the altered genes. After that she spends her days locked in the house, where her only source of information about other kids like her was the internet. But that didn’t last long. Being a little spoiled whole of her life and never being denied anything she sneaks out almost every day, thinking that nothing could go wrong. She was wrong. Someone sees her purple eyes when she loses one of her contacts and now her parents think that her only chance of escaping is if she leaves home. (Rich bitch) Category:AuraMaster07 Category:Aussie Mate Category:TheBadger2805 Category:Half Centaur Category:The CalAmity of One Category:Marilena.x Category:Maralina Young